Building-mounted structures are typically secured to a building surface with one or more fastening devices. Such fastening devices often penetrate the building surface in order to adequately secure the structure to the building. For example, solar panel installations can be secured to rooftop surfaces by penetrating the roof surface with screws or other fasteners. Adequately securing the solar panel installation to the surface is critical to protect the panels and surrounding property from damage caused by wind and/or seismic activity, both of which could cause damage if the solar panel system is not properly secured to the surface. Penetrating a building's surface, however, can lead to various adverse issues including the ingress of moisture.